


Le parfait coéquipier

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, Harry a enfin réalisé son rêve : devenir Auror. Oui mais voilà, tout ne se passe pas complètement comme prévu. Notamment le léger souci de ses collègues qui refusent catégoriquement d'être ses coéquipiers. Jusqu'au jour où...





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter était quelqu'un d'impulsif. Il avait tendance à foncer tête baissée et à réfléchir ensuite si c'était dangereux.

D'ailleurs, on le lui avait souvent reproché.  
Alors qu'il était à Poudlard, et que l'ordre de Phénix essayait de le garder en vie pour qu'il puisse se sacrifier pour sauver le monde de la magie - fichu Dumbledore - il avait rendu fou de rage plusieurs personnes par son comportement irréfléchi.

Contrairement à ce qui lui avait été reproché, il ne le faisait pas exprès. A dire vrai, il n'aimait pas vraiment être en danger.  
Mais sur le moment, il suivait son instinct. Et souvent, ses actes lui semblaient la meilleure idée possible. Bien entendu, il ne se rendait compte du danger qu'après. Une fois que tout était terminé et que les reproches pleuvaient sur lui.

Après avoir vécu Voldemort - et survécu contre toute attente - il avait suivi la voie qu'il s'était choisi, parce qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre.

Il était devenu Auror, très rapidement. Trop rapidement pour beaucoup. Mais ses résultats faisaient taire les mauvaises langues. Il était bon. Mieux même. Il était excellent.

Cependant, il n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes. Il continuait de foncer tête baissée. Il ne se préoccupait du danger que quand tout était terminé. Ainsi, en moins d'une année, il avait changé pas moins de trente fois de coéquipiers. Et plus personne ne voulait travailler avec lui.

Certains l'accusaient d'être fou, d'autre d'être suicidaire.

Lorsqu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards et que ce dernier semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs - ou tenté de se pendre avec les horribles rideaux qui avaient été posés aux fenêtres - Harry le regardait avec un air totalement étonné, ne semblant pas comprendre le problème.

Robards le connaissait cet air. Un mélange de surprise, un soupçon de choc, le tout saupoudré d'une pincée de colère. Ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. L'air de ne rien y comprendre.  
L'entretien se déroulait toujours de la même manière.  
Harry ne comprenait pas d'où venait la rumeur le décrivant comme dangereux, Robards tenterait de lui expliquer que son impulsivité devrait être muselée. Harry hocherait la tête avec son air étonné. Robards lui ferait signe de sortir.  
Et la même scène se rejouerait la semaine suivante.

C'est pourquoi quand le ministre de la Magie en personne vint le voir pour lui parler d'une nouvelle recrue, il avait entrevu une solution au problème Potter.  
Plus exactement à deux de ses principaux problèmes : Potter le suicidaire sans coéquipier et le nouveau.

Robards ouvrit le dossier en soupirant. Nouvelle recrue, ex-Mangemort innocenté. Résultats excellent malgré une forte tête réfractaire à la discipline. Parfait...

Le lendemain, il convoqua Harry dans son bureau. Quand l'Auror entra, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était déjà installé dans le fauteuil face à Robards.

\- Potter. Enfin. Je vous ai trouvé un nouveau coéquipier.  
Harry - qui avait l'habitude - hocha la tête d'un air absent.  
\- Je vous préviens. Vous êtes un excellent élément. Cependant, si ça ne marche pas, vous resterez ici à vous occuper de la paperasse.  
\- Quoi ? Mais...  
\- C'est valable pour votre nouveau coéquipier. En gros soit vous travaillez ensemble soit vous êtes mutés en tant que gratte-papier jusqu'à la fin des temps. Personne d'autre ne veut travailler avec vous...  
\- Chef, je...  
\- Potter. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois. Ensemble ou rien.  
Harry acquiesça d'un air morne.  
\- Messieurs... je vous laisse faire connaissance pour ce matin.  
Harry plissa les yeux en se rendant compte de la présence d'une troisième personne dans le bureau. Quand il se leva, il dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Potter.  
\- Malefoy.

Ainsi donc, Drago Malefoy était maintenant un Auror. Et ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard sous l’œil amusé de Robards puis sortirent du bureau de leur supérieur.

\- Ainsi donc, personne ne veut travailler avec le grand Harry Potter.  
Harry grogna une réponse inintelligible.  
\- Que personne ne veuille d'un Malefoy, je peux comprendre, mais toi, le meilleur Auror qui ait jamais existé selon la Gazette...  
\- Il ne faut pas croire ce qui se lit dans la presse...  
Draco ricana amusé.  
\- Et donc ?  
Harry soupira, lui jeta un bref regard puis finit par lui répondre.  
\- Ils trouvent que c'est trop dangereux de travailler avec moi.  
\- Dangereux ?  
\- Ouaip. Trop dangereux.

Les premiers jours de leur collaboration se passèrent étonnement bien. La menace d'être coincé à remplir des dossiers toute la journée était un excellent stimulant pour mettre leurs anciennes querelles de côté.  
Ils se chamaillaient parfois, mais rien de catastrophique. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les premiers étonnés de se trouver si complémentaires.

Robards les observait de loin, surpris de voir qu'ils semblaient parfaitement en harmonie. Malefoy était le premier Auror à supporter la compagnie de Potter plus d'une semaine sans menacer de se trancher les veines avec sa plume d'écriture...

Leurs missions s'enchaînaient, et l'un comme l'autre trouvait son compte dans leur collaboration. Malefoy était doué pour proposer des plans, Potter doué pour les exécuter.

Jusqu'au jour où...

Jusqu'au jour où ils furent appelés en renfort sur une enquête d'utilisation de magie noire. Arrivés les premiers sur les lieux, ils avaient poursuivi le responsable sur les toits d'un immeuble moldu, lui courant après avec la détermination qui les caractérisait.

Arrivé au bout du toit, l'homme se retourna, baguette brandie. Drago vit le danger. Il stoppa et leva à son tour sa baguette prêt à se protéger. Harry vit le danger. Au lieu de s'arrêter, il accéléra, pensant pouvoir le stopper avant qu'il ne lance le moindre sort.  
Drago, yeux ronds, vit son coéquipier foncer tête baissée sur leur suspect, qui était en train de se préparer à jeter un sort. Il était trop loin pour le désarmer.  
Au moment où le sort fusait en direction de Harry, Drago hurla "Protego" en direction de son collègue.

"De justesse" pensa t'il le cœur battant.  
Il avait réussi à stopper le sort juste devant Potter. Qui, n'ayant pas ralenti était en train de se jeter sur le coupable et de le ceinturer au sol avec un cri victorieux.

Drago soupira. Se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Inspira à fond. Essaya de ne pas penser à jeter un impardonnable sur cet idiot.

Il comprenait mieux les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu au sujet de Potter. Il était juste resté le stupide Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été...

\- POTTER !  
\- On l'a eu !  
\- Putain mais tu es complètement TARÉ !  
\- Quoi ?

L'air étonné - que Gawain Robards connaissait si bien - déstabilisa un instant Drago. Juste un instant.

\- Tu as réfléchi avant de te jeter tête première ?  
\- J'avais le temps !  
\- Tu n'avais pas le PUTAIN de TEMPS nécessaire. Sans le sort qui a arrêté le sien tu étais CUIT, POTTER ! CUIT ! Et moi relégué à la paperasse !  
\- Heureux de voir que mon bien-être te tient à cœur, Malefoy.  
\- Dans la mesure où TON bien être est directement lié au mien, effectivement ça me tient à cœur. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?  
\- Ba tu étais là pour veiller sur mes arrières non ?

Drago dû refréner une envie subite de violence et inspira plusieurs fois avant de continuer.

\- Qu'est ce qui me retiens de t'éviscérer ?  
\- Une éternité de paperasse ?

Drago, bouche bée, regarda Harry quitter le toit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Avec cette manie de foncer tête baissée, cette imprudence permanente, comment cet idiot de Gryffondor avait pu rester en vie jusqu'à atteindre l'âge vénérable de 21 ans ? C'était un des mystères de l'Univers.

Un autre grand mystère de l'Univers était de savoir comment il allait tenir le choc pour garder cet énergumène en vie. Ça s'annonçait comme un boulot à plein temps, qui donnerait presque un certain attrait à une éternité de paperasse. Presque.


	2. Dropwort Hemlock

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'Harry et Drago étaient coéquipiers. A la surprise générale, leur coopération marchait plutôt bien.  
Leurs vieilles querelles semblaient oubliées. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'amitié, mais ils devenaient proches sans avoir besoin de se forcer.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier Harry. Réellement. Au début, il s'était forcé à ne pas s'énerver. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que leurs disputes ne gênaient pas Harry, bien au contraire.  
Le Sauveur semblait apprécier qu'on le traite normalement. Et plus Drago retrouvait son ironie mordante, plus il se détendait...

Harry quand il avait été forcé de coopérer avec Drago s'était dit que Robards voulait lui donner une leçon et que la situation était transitoire. Puis, au fil des jours puis des semaines, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait plus changer de coéquipier. Ils étaient étrangement complémentaires. Et Harry se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus Drago.  
Ron avait été horrifié de sa nouvelle affectation, et Harry s'était un peu éloigné de son ami pour éviter ses plaintes perpétuelles.  
Puis en se rendant compte qu'il voulait que leur collaboration continue, il avait mis les choses au point avec Ron. Le rouquin avait légèrement boudé mais Hermione lui avait lancé un de ses célèbres regards et les choses s'étaient améliorées.

Et voilà où ils en étaient rendus. Quand ils passaient ensemble en discutant dans les couloirs du Ministère, les conversations stoppaient brusquement. Comme si tout le monde attendait une catastrophe.  
Leur première dispute avait été épique. Ils étaient passés dans les couloirs en se hurlant dessus. Leurs collègues les observaient d'un air craintifs, à la fois anxieux du résultats et avide d'en voir un maximum. La situation était tellement risible, qu'ils avaient échangé un regard et s'étaient mis à rire se tenant l'un à l'autre.  
Ils étaient encore en train de ricaner dans leur bureau, leur dispute oubliée, quand Robards était arrivé un air...paniqué sur le visage. En les voyant rire, il avait eu un instant d'hésitation et c'était figé.  
\- Tout va bien ici ?  
Le fou rire de Harry et Drago repartit de plus belle, et Gawain Robards repartit vers son bureau en secouant la tête d'un air perplexe. Il se demandait avec inquiétude si son idée avait été aussi géniale qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Ce jour là, ils attendaient leurs affectations. Quand un dossier était arrivé par hibou express les faisant presque sursauter.  
Un hibou express ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : l'affaire était grave.

Avec un frisson d'excitation, Harry ouvrit le dossier et Drago se pencha vers lui pour le lire en même temps.

Il s'agissait d'une affaire de meurtre. Un sorcier, employé haut gradé du Ministère, avait été retrouvé mort. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente et un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage.  
L'homme, qui n'avait pas été souriant de son vivant, semblait heureux dans la mort...

L'homme, mis à part ce sourire étrange, ne semblait pas blessé. Il était mort seul chez lui, sans trace d'effraction. La cheminée était verrouillée et sa maison bénéficiait d'un bouclier anti-transplanage.

\- Une idée, Potter ?  
\- Aucune ! Et toi ?  
\- Mis à part à un poison...

Harry plissa les yeux, en regardant les photos de la scène du crime.  
\- Un poison... Hum... Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'y a pas de traces de blessures.  
\- Et bien, nous sommes partis pour passer la journée à la bibliothèque pour trouver le poison que nous cherchons.

Harry sourit soudainement.  
\- Ou alors, je peux aller demander à quelqu'un qui pourra nous répondre plus rapidement.

Drago regarda Harry se lever et partir comme une fusée. Il haussa les épaules, commençant à être habitué aux comportements étranges de son coéquipier. Il savait qu'il finirait par avoir une explication, il lui suffisait juste d'être patient.  
Il en profita pour s'installer et prendre le dossier pour le lire attentivement.

Harry était parti en courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre les bureaux où se trouvait le Ministre de la magie et ses collaborateurs.  
Il entra dans un des bureaux.  
\- Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !  
La jeune fille n'avait pas bronché à l'entrée énergique de son ami. Elle ne leva pas la tête du parchemin qu'elle était en train de rédiger pour répondre.  
\- Harry... Bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- Oui excuse-moi. Bonjour 'Mione.  
\- Donc, Harry, que voulais-tu ?  
\- J'aurai besoin d'une information, sur un poison.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as décidé d'empoisonner Malefoy ?

Harry grogna tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à rire. Elle se redressa, posa sa plume et reboucha soigneusement sa bouteille d'encre.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Malefoy est un très bon coéquipier.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et sourit d'un air amusé.  
\- Effectivement. Le seul qui puisse te supporter...

Harry grommela.  
\- Bien. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?  
\- C'est si gentiment demandé...

Hermione soupira.  
\- Bon Harry. Que veux tu savoir ?

Le sauveur du monde sorcier poussa une pile de dossiers d'une chaise et s'installa.  
\- Alors. Nous avons un sorcier mort. D'ailleurs il souriait... Et la seule hypothèse c'est un poison.  
\- Tu as conscience que c'est vague... Quelle est ta question ?  
\- Je suppose que c'est un poison foudroyant et indolore.  
\- Indolore ?  
\- Il souriait, Hermione ! On ne sourit pas quand on a mal ...

Hermione tapota ses dents de l'index d'un air pensif.  
\- Un poison... Attends une minute... Tu as dis qu'il souriait ?  
\- Oui. C'est important ?  
\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Un truc que j'ai lu à propos d'un empoisonnement... Des campeurs qui ont mangé quelque chose...

Harry regarda Hermione se lever et marcher de long en large en marmonnant. Il sourit, amusé. Son amie était extraordinaire et une source inépuisable de connaissances.

\- J'y suis ! Des campeurs avaient cueilli ce qu'ils ont cru être des panais. Au final, c'était une plante hautement toxique et ils ont fini à l'hôpital, malades.[1]  
\- Malade ? Notre victime n'a pas été malade à priori...  
\- Laisse moi finir, Harry. Bien. Donc, j'avais lu un rapport sur ce cas, et le botaniste qui a identifié la plante a parlé du fait qu'elle était neurotoxique et utilisée en Sardaigne pour mettre à mort rituellement. Elle était appelée "Herbe sardonique".[2]  
\- Herbe sardonique ?  
\- Oui, parce que lors de la mort elle provoque un rictus sardonique. Un sourire si tu préfères.  
\- Oh...  
\- Le poison que tu cherches est la Dropwort Hemlock. Ou Oenanthe.  
\- A quoi je reconnais cette plante ?  
\- Elle a l'odeur du vin.[3]

Harry sourit, embrassa Hermione sur la joue et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Dans le bureau, Malefoy l'attendait. Face à face, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :  
\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé !

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire et Harry fit signe à Drago de commencer.  
\- Potter, j'ai remarqué une théière sur la table. Et une tasse à moitié vide. Le poison était donc dans le thé. De plus, il faisait lui même ses propres mélanges de thé, ce qui indique probablement que le poison est une plante.  
\- Exact Malefoy. La plante est l'oenanthe ou Dropwort Hemlock.  
\- Cet idiot a pris une plante toxique pour préparer son thé...  
\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à annoncer au chef qu'un haut gradé du ministère est mort parce qu'il a voulu faire le malin en préparant son propre mélange de thé alors qu'il n'avait aucunes connaissances en botanique...

 

[1][2][3] : faits réels...


	3. Une affaire de potions

Après la guerre, Remus Lupin avait rejoint la brigade des Aurors. Son statut de loup-garou avait été miraculeusement oublié depuis qu'il avait été propulsé héros de guerre. Ainsi, il avait pu travailler en équipe avec sa femme.

Leur équipe s'était rapidement fait respecter, entre les compétences de Tonks et celles de Rémus.

Il avait bien évidemment été témoin des changements multiples de partenaires de Harry et s'en était inquiété. Mais malgré ses nombreuses conversations avec le jeune homme, qu'il considérait comme un fils, il n'avait pas pu lui faire entendre raison.

Harry tenait bien de son père, buté comme pas permis.

L'arrivée de Malefoy avait été une bénédiction. Rémus n'aimait pas le père du garçon. Lucius était un véritable salopard. Un fichu Mangemort cruel et imbu de lui même, même si à la fin de la guerre il avait perdu de sa superbe.

Son fils avait été un Mangemort également. Mais Harry l'avait défendu lors des procès, témoignant que son camarade lui avait sauvé la vie et n'avait pas eu le choix. Finalement, le jeune Malefoy avait été libéré et il avait intégré la brigade.

Ses compétences en duel et en potions avaient très largement fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Robards avait pensé que le mettre avec Harry serait une bonne idée. Au premier abord, Rémus avait eu peur du résultat, mais il devait avouer que ça avait été un coup de génie de la part de leur chef.

Malefoy était parfait pour modérer le tempérament irréfléchi et un peu trop fougueux de Harry. Harry obligeait Malefoy à se dépasser et à sortir de sa zone de confort.

Sans compter que ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre, une fois les vieilles querelles oubliées.

Les deux gamins étaient vite devenus les meilleurs du département. Leurs disputes étaient aussi célèbres et impressionnantes que la vitesse à laquelle ils se réconciliaient. Et tous les deux avaient l'habitude de faire des étincelles.

Les deux garçons - jeunes hommes maintenant - ignoraient les jalousies de certaines autres équipes. Ils faisaient leur travail, ils étaient bons. Le reste... Et bien, le reste ne semblait jamais être leur problème.

Ce jour-là, Tonks était absente. Leur fils, Teddy était malade, et elle avait choisi de rester près de lui. Remus avait donc été provisoirement affecté avec Harry et Drago.

Au début, il avait craint que sa présence ne brise l'entente des deux garçons. Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait dans leur bureau à les regarder échanger des piques et des commentaires.

Il découvrait une facette de Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas, bien loin de l'adolescent naïf et insouciant qu'il avait été. Il maniait l'ironie à la perfection et semblait ne pas se soucier des insultes que pouvait lui envoyer Drago.

Il sourit avec nostalgie en se disant que si James avait pu voir son fils, il aurait été particulièrement fier. Sirius aurait également été heureux de le voir ainsi. Mais ses deux amis n'étaient plus. Il était l'unique survivant et parfois, l'absence de ses deux compères lui pesait.

Remus songeait qu'il aurait dû faire comme Tonks et prendre sa journée, étant donné que tout était calme. Jusqu'à ce que Robards débarque.

\- Les gars ? Une affaire de meurtre.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard et Remus vit le même rictus apparaître sur leur visage.

\- Dites chef, vous êtes sûr que c'est un meurtre ?

\- Parce que la dernière fois, c'était plutôt un accident.

Robards se rembrunit et les fusilla du regard. Remus masqua un sourire derrière sa main. Il avait entendu parler comme tout le monde de l'affaire des "doigts de morts", un des noms de la plante toxique utilisée par la victime pour faire son propre thé [1] ...

Leur chef déposa le dossier sur leur bureau et repartit en claquant la porte tandis qu'Harry et Drago échangeaient un regard amusé.

Remus soupira. Harry lui avait raconté que le choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard et qu'il avait refusé l'amitié de Drago Malefoy. Il essaya d'imaginer comment les choses se seraient passé si Ron n'avait pas été le premier à rencontrer Harry. Il pensa, amusé, que les professeurs de Poudlard auraient eu bien du mal à suivre si ces deux là avaient été complices pendant leur scolarité...

Harry ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire. Mais il releva bien vite la tête.

\- C'est une plaisanterie...

\- Allez Potter, dis-nous tout !

\- La victime a été tuée par la chute d'une armoire à potions.

Remus et Drago regardèrent Harry.

\- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme ricana. Puis, Harry commença à expliquer.

La victime était le propriétaire d'une petite boutique de potions située dans le chemin de Traverse. Son employé, l'homme qui l'avait retrouvé, était arrivé au matin et avait été surpris de voir que la boutique était déjà ouverte, alors que c'était habituellement son rôle.

En entrant dans l'arrière boutique, il avait remarqué le désordre : étagères renversées, armoires ouvertes et fioles de potions brisées. L'odeur était effroyable et il avait progressé avec précaution, vérifiant que les potions les plus dangereuses n'étaient pas répandues au sol.

Il s'était rendu compte que sous une lourde armoire - là où se trouvaient à priori les potions les plus dangereuses en question - une main dépassait.

Il avait reconnu la chevalière de son patron et avait aussitôt prévenu les Aurors.

Après avoir dégagé le pauvre homme de sous le meuble, ils n'avaient pu que constater le décès et vérifier son identité : il s'agissait bien du propriétaire de la boutique.

L'employé - légèrement traumatisé - avait raconté que son patron était celui qui s'occupait de fermer la boutique le soir, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de prendre ses rendez-vous avec les clients qui voulaient des potions spéciales ou sur mesure.

Le jeune homme avait ajouté qu'il ne savait pas quelles étaient les commandes de ces clients particuliers, qui restaient extrêmement discrets quand à leur identité.

Les enquêteurs sur place avaient précisé que si le pauvre homme n'était pas mort sur le coup écrasé par le lourd meuble qui avait basculé, il aurait succombé aux émanations toxiques dégagées par les potions brisées au sol.

Remus soupira.

\- Dites les gars, vous avez vraiment énervé le chef pour qu'il vous donne des affaires de ce genre...

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas.

Drago tourna une page sourcils froncés.

\- Il y a des indications sur ses clients ?

\- L'employé a parlé d'un carnet.

Remus observa l'air concentré de Drago.

\- Drago ? Tu as l'air... préoccupé.

Le blond grogna en tournant les pages du dossier.

\- Je le connais. La victime. Enfin. Mon père le connaissait. C'était là qu'il se fournissait en... potions illégales.

Harry eut un mince sourire.

\- Illégales hein ?

\- Un problème Potter ?

Remus grogna agacé. Ces deux là pouvaient faire dégénérer n'importe quelle phrase en joute verbale.

\- Illégales à quel point ?

\- Illégales au point de lui faire découvrir Azkaban pour un moment s'il se faisait prendre. Il était assez doué en Magie Noire et en poisons.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

\- Tu te souviens de la boutique ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Vaguement. Mon père avait des contacts dans toutes les boutiques louches donc...

\- Et bien, autant aller y faire un tour les garçons ! On ne va pas résoudre cette enquête en papotant dans le bureau.

Remus rit en voyant les deux jeunes hommes lever les yeux au ciel à ses paroles.

Les trois Aurors après avoir pris leurs baguettes se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le hall du Ministère pour pouvoir transplaner directement sur la scène de crime.

La boutique était sombre. En entrant, Harry frissonna légèrement. L'atmosphère était lugubre et lui rappelait sa visite imprévue chez Barjow et Beurk.

La partie "vente" ne montrait aucun signe du drame qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant.

Les étagères poussiéreuses supportaient des fioles qui avaient dues être transparentes à une époque. Des pancartes calligraphiées d'une écriture pleine de fioritures annonçaient des philtres d'amour, des potions de sommeil, des potions de chance. Une parfaite couverture pour un commerce illicite.

Les trois hommes passèrent sans un mot dans l'arrière boutique.

Les choses étaient différentes : une tornade aurait pu passer vu le résultat. Il ne restait pas une seule fiole de potion intacte. Le sol était couvert des potions qui avaient séché, le rendant collant.

Les étagères étaient brisées et ils durent enjamber les morceaux de meuble.

Au fond de la pièce, une zone plus claire sur le mur sale délimitait l'emplacement qu'avait eu la lourde armoire.

Le meuble en question était au sol. Il avait été déplacé sur le côté pour emmener le corps du sorcier.

Le sol là où se trouvait l'armoire semblait brûlé.

\- Bien, il est évident que les potions étaient plus que des simples philtres d'amour ici, -dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici, Malefoy ?

\- J'en ai l'impression.

\- Une idée d'où il aurait pu cacher son carnet ?

Drago tourna sur lui même examinant soigneusement la pièce de ses yeux couleur d'orage. Harry le regardait un demi-sourire aux lèvres comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce style de comportement.

Remus les observait interagir tous les deux et commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils s'entendaient et fonctionnaient aussi bien. Ils étaient juste complémentaires.

Drago était plus cérébral, il prenait le temps d'analyser et réfléchir, observant l'environnement avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

A l'inverse, Harry ne s'embarrassait pas d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Il réagissait à l'instinct, fonçant avant de se préoccuper de chercher le danger.

Remus n'aurait jamais pensé un jour apprécier la personnalité d'un membre de la famille Malefoy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de voir Harry et Drago amis - ou tout du moins collègues - le rassurerait. D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il connaissait les deux garçons, à l'époque de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ces deux là aussi proches.

Drago ferma un instant les yeux, sourcils froncés. Puis il les rouvrit.

\- Quand mon père est venu ici, l'homme qu'il a vu avait un carnet. Un carnet qui avait une couverture verte. Il l'a sorti de l'armoire qui a été renversée.

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé qui réduisit l'armoire en morceaux.

Remus sursauta violemment.

\- Harry ! T'es sérieux ?

Drago ricana, pas du tout impressionné par la réaction de son collègue. Remus pensa brièvement qu'Harry devait souvent faire ce genre de choses, une raison supplémentaire pour ses anciens coéquipiers de demander à changer au plus vite d'affectation...

La méthode d'Harry, bien que brutale, fut cependant efficace : au milieu des débris un carnet était en évidence. Un carnet vert.

Drago se pencha avec élégance et l'attrapa du bout des doigts avant de le feuilleter.

Il grimaça cependant.

\- Apparemment, il utilisait un genre de code. Il n'y a que des initiales.

Remus s'approcha.

\- Quelle est la dernière entrée ?

\- La date est celle d'hier, je dirais donc qu'il s'agit de la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant. Initiales "GG".

Harry fit le tour de la pièce.

\- Et bien on cherche un tueur, donc un criminel, dont les initiales sont "GG" et qui a la force nécessaire pour renverser cette armoire. Elle n'a pas été bougée à l'aide de la magie, elle a été uniquement basculée par la force.

Drago émit un claquement de langue.

\- Gregory Goyle !

Harry redressa la tête.

\- Goyle ? Ton ancien gorille de Poudlard ?

\- Lui-même. Il était Mangemort aussi. Il a fui, il n'a jamais été retrouvé. Goyle... Il était vraiment convaincu par toute cette merde.

Remus plissa les yeux.

\- Il n'était pas très malin d'après mes souvenirs...

Drago ricana.

\- C'est l'euphémisme de l'année.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons le localiser. Et l'arrêter. On ne sait pas pourquoi il a tué cet homme après tout.

Après un dernier regard à la pièce dévastée, les trois aurors quittèrent le magasin et transplanèrent pour rejoindre le Ministère.

Remus s'occupa de l'avis de recherche pendant qu'Harry et Drago allèrent faire un rapport.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à la traque de Gregory Goyle.

Remus, Harry et Drago ne se laissèrent pas une minute de répit, le cherchant sans relâche.

Goyle semblait devenu doué pour disparaître, puis que personne ne pouvait indiquer où il se cachait.

Remus semblait prendre la traque de Goyle très à cœur, bien que le meurtre pour lequel il était recherché était le seul qu'il avait commis ces derniers temps à leur connaissance.

Harry et Drago travaillaient comme à leur habitude : ils suivaient les pistes qu'ils trouvaient, Harry fonçant tête baissée, et Drago faisant en sorte de le garder en vie tout en lui hurlant dessus.

A travailler à leurs côtés, Remus devait admettre qu'il développait une admiration pour leur façon de procéder et leur technique. Jusqu'à présent, il les avait vu comme des enfants, les imaginant semblables aux élèves qu'il avait eu en classe.

Tout comme Gregory Goyle.

Il prenait conscience que le temps avait passé et que les adolescents d'hier étaient devenu des hommes.

Goyle senior avait été un Mangemort cruel et idiot. Il semblait que son fils avait hérité plus que d'un nom de famille.

Ce fut Remus qui localisa le meurtrier en fuite. Il s'était simplement terré dans l'arrière boutique de Barjow et Beurk. La boutique, bien que sous surveillance, continuait ses activités illicites et les Aurors n'avaient encore pas pu trouver de preuves.

Cependant, avec la présence d'un criminel en fuite, ils allaient pouvoir fouiller entièrement les lieux.

Remus, Harry et Drago choisirent d'intervenir de nuit, pour être discrets. Ils éviteraient ainsi qu'en cas de fuite les passants du chemin de Traverse ne soient blessés.

Devant la boutique glauque, Harry leva sa baguette et prononça un sort à mi voix. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, essayant de ne pas faire grincer les lattes pourries du plancher.

Harry eut l'impression de retourner des années en arrière. La boutique n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois où encore enfant, il y était entré par erreur. Ils progressèrent prudemment jusqu'à l'arrière boutique, masquée par un rideau sombre et sale.

Derrière le rideau, ils aperçurent la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie et une ombre mouvante.

En silence, ils progressèrent.

Harry fut le premier à le voir. Gregory Goyle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait toujours le physique ingrat qu'il avait à Poudlard et il semblait toujours aussi idiot. Cependant, il avait l'air plus dangereux qu'avant.

Il avait embrassé avec joie la suite de son père, prenant la marque des ténèbres de son plein gré et se plongeant avec délices dans la magie noire.

Drago, juste derrière Harry, le retint un instant. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Harry acquiesça. Harry fit un pas en arrière et fit signe à Remus d'attendre un peu. Drago fit quelques pas pour entrer dans le cercle lumineux.

\- Goyle. Tu n'as pas changé.

Goyle sursauta et pointa sa baguette sur Drago l'air mauvais. Drago, fidèle à lui-même, resta impassible, donnant l'impression de ne pas regarder l'homme qui le menaçait, tournant négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Harry savait pour l'avoir déjà vu faire qu'il était en fait aux aguets, prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une fraction de seconde pour lancer un sort.

\- Malefoy ! Que vient faire un traître comme toi ici ?

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué la boutique de potions ?

\- Un vieux compte à régler. Dis-moi Malefoy, Lucius a t'il pardonné ta traîtrise ?

Drago émit un ricanement.

\- Donc tu es passé de Mangemort à simple meurtrier... Les temps sont durs Goyle ?

\- Puisque ta carrière de traître touche à sa fin, Malefoy... J'avais besoin de certains poisons rares... Cet idiot aurait dû obéir.

\- Tout en subtilité, Goyle. Lui faire tomber une armoire de potions dessus...

\- Il fallait bien que je cache ce que j'avais pris...

Estimant que les preuves étaient suffisantes, Remus s'avança à son tour.

\- Gregory Goyle ! En tant qu'Auror, je vous arrête.

Harry resta dans l'ombre, pour couvrir les arrières de ses collègues. Il avait noté la crispation des épaules de Drago quand Remus s'était avancé.

Goyle avait l'air furieux. Il pointait sa baguette tour à tour sur Drago puis sur Remus, ne semblant pas se décider sur lequel attaquer en premier.

\- Toujours un traître Malefoy !

\- Toujours un idiot, Goyle...

Goyle grogna et focalisa son attention sur Drago. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Remus l'avait stupéfixé.

Harry s'avança à son tour, ignorant le regard furieux de Goyle à terre. Remus se chargea d'envoyer un Patronus au Ministère pendant que Drago et Harry fouillaient la pièce.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver des fioles de poison rare et foudroyant dans les affaires de Gregory Goyle.

Leurs collègues ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à embarquer un Gregory Goyle toujours immobilisé.

Harry et Drago décidèrent de rentrer chez eux tandis que Remus devait retourner au Ministère faire un rapport. Une brigade d'Aurors resterait sur place pour fouiller entièrement la boutique miteuse.

Gawain Robards attendait Remus Lupin dans son bureau, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, Lupin, affaire rondement menée ?

\- L'affaire est résolue, oui.

\- Comment ça se passe avec nos deux énergumènes ?

Remus prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Il savait ce que Robards voulait savoir. Il avait entendu parler des disputes de Harry et de Drago, et il voulait savoir s'il devait les laisser ensemble au risque qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

\- Je dois dire qu'ils sont... surprenants.

\- Lupin. La journée a été longue alors si vous pouviez juste me dire ce que je veux savoir...

\- Ils sont fait pour travailler ensemble chef...

Robards soupira comme soulagé.

\- Et leurs disputes ?

Remus haussa les épaules. Comment expliquer que les disputes de ces deux là étaient leur mode de communication, leur façon de faire retomber la pression. Harry était une tête brûlée, un peu trop insouciant. A son opposé, Drago était froid et calculateur, méthodique.

A eux deux, ils étaient probablement la meilleure équipe d'Aurors que pourrait avoir Robards. Ils étaient complémentaires, tout simplement.

\- Et bien, il s'agit de Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy... Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

 

[1] Doigts de mort ou navet du diable, l'autre nom de l'œnanthe safranée ou dropwort hemlock. (cf chapitre 2)


	4. Trafic

Harry Potter, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était Auror, s'ennuyait. Son coéquipier était en vacances.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour admettre que Drago Malefoy lui manquait. Mais tous les deux, après quelques heurts avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre.

Bien sûr, pour la plus grande partie du monde sorcier, ils étaient "forcés" de cohabiter et leur association ne se faisait pas sans heurts. Mais pour leurs proches, personne n'était vraiment dupe.

Quand Gawain Robards débarqua un matin avec un mince dossier, Harry leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Potter, je n'aime pas t'envoyer en solo, mais tu es le seul disponible et je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Malefoy. Trafic de potion. Fais moi un rapport le plus vite possible.

Harry soupira et prit le dossier. Robards repartit aussitôt, et Harry maudit son coéquipier d'être en train de se dorer au soleil... ou n'importe quel autre activité oisive que le blond pratiquait pendant ses congés.

Malefoy devait être absent un mois complet et au bout d'une semaine, Harry tournait en rond en fusillant du regard le calendrier. Malefoy était un super coéquipier. Il était le parfait coéquipier pour lui. Ils se complétaient et arrivaient à se comprendre facilement.

Ils abordaient leurs enquêtes de façon opposée, mais parvenaient ainsi à trouver des pistes là où personne n'aurait pensé à chercher.

 

Drago Malefoy était pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps en vacances. L'idée venait du chef Robards, qui lui avait suggéré de se reposer un peu après l'affaire Goyle. Malgré les airs bravache de l'ancien Serpentard, replonger dans le monde de son père avait remué des souvenirs pénibles, et les cernes qu'il avait affiché les jours suivant avaient motivé la décision de Robards.

Il avait imaginé ses vacances de bien des façons mais certainement pas enchaîné dans une cave après avoir été passé à tabac et obligé de brasser des potions de contrebande.

Il espérait que l'affaire soit confiée à son coéquipier; Potter à son avis était le seul à pouvoir le tirer de là sans trop de dommages pour lui.

Il se surprenait à faire confiance au Survivant pour l'aider. Mais après tout, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner étant donné que leur association se passait bien.

Il grimaça alors que ses côtes douloureuses se rappelaient à lui et ferma les yeux essayant de ménager ses forces avant que les amis de son père ne reviennent

 

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant le peu d'informations contenues dans le dossier. Un trafic de potion d'envergure avait été découvert, mais pour l'instant les fournisseurs n'avaient pas été identifiés. L'affaire durait depuis un certain temps, mais depuis environ une semaine, la qualité des potions vendues au marché noir avait changé.

Quelque chose le titilla mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui posait problème. Il regarda le bureau vide de son coéquipier en souhaitant qu'il soit là pour l'aider. Malefoy aurait tout de suite trouvé ce qui l'avait interpellé.

Mais Malefoy était absent pour encore trois semaines, et il ne pouvait pas attendre son retour pour commencer à travailler sur l'enquête...

Il soupira et se pencha à nouveau sur le rapport. Il était encore absorbé quand Hermione entra dans son bureau.

\- Salut Harry !

\- Hermione...

\- Tu as l'air... agacé ?

\- C'est cette affaire. Je sais que je loupe un détail mais...

\- Malefoy n'est pas là. Montre.

Il regarda son amie lire le dossier en se laissant aller au fond de son siège. Il avait les sourcils froncés, se repassant les détails de l'histoire.

Au cours des mois précédents, plusieurs sorciers avaient été admis à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir ingéré des potions contaminées. D'après les médicomages, ils avaient acheté une potion de contrebande.

Après étude, il s'était avéré que les potions contaminées avaient toutes la même origine.

Les aurors avaient donc mené l'enquête pour au final se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable trafic de potions, organisé en réseau.

Une surveillance avait été mise en place pour essayer de trouver qui participait à ce trafic d'envergure. C'est à ce moment là que les potions illégales avaient changé de qualité. Les nouvelles potions n'étaient pas parfaites mais elles n'étaient plus contaminées.

\- Donc, ils ont changé de potionniste.

\- Il faut croire. Ou supprimé l'ingrédient contaminé.

\- Non Harry. La composition est différente. Tu ne te souviens pas des cours de Rogue ?

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- J'essaie d'oublier. Habituellement c'est Malefoy qui s'occupe du côté potions.

\- Bien entendu. Bon. Rogue nous disait que les potions étaient un art. Chaque potionniste a une façon de faire, un peu comme les peintres tu vois ?

\- Oui je vois.

\- Donc, au début les potions étaient dangereuses parce que le potionniste était... mauvais. Ce n'était pas les ingrédients le problème.

\- Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui. Mais... c'est étrange. Vraiment étrange.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je... Laisse tomber. Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Tu devrais essayer d'aller voir si Drago est chez lui, il serait plus à même de t'aider tu sais...

\- Il est en vacances, je ne veux pas...

\- Harry. Malefoy est comme toi. Il ne résistera pas à une bonne énigme.

Hermione regarda Harry sourire et se lever avec précipitation. Elle quitta le bureau en souriant et en pensant que ces deux là étaient deux grands gamins...

L'encouragement d'Hermione pour qu'il aille voir Malefoy chez lui avait remonté le moral d'Harry. Mais devant l'appartement de son coéquipier, il était de nouveau maussade. Personne ne venait ouvrir la porte, indiquant qu'il était absent.

Bien entendu, il pouvait être simplement parti faire un tour.

 

Drago venait d'être battu à nouveau. Il avait du mal à se tenir debout pour brasser cette fichue potion sous la contrainte. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de ses geôliers pour ajouter un ingrédient discrètement, en espérant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre le message.

Quand il eut terminé la potion il eut tout juste la force de se laisser tomber au sol. Après lui avoir donné quelques coups, ils l'enchaînèrent à nouveau.

Harry venait juste de revenir à son bureau quand Hermione arriva comme une fusée.

\- Harry ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Sur les signatures des potionnistes ?

\- Oui ! Certains ajoutent des ingrédients neutres pour faire office de signature. Toutes les nouvelles potions ont le même ingrédient en plus : c'est une orchidée qui pousse en Chine, en Thaïlande, au Laos et au Vietnam [1]

\- Donc rare ?

\- Pas rare, inhabituel.

\- D'accord. Donc on recherche l'importation de cette orchidée ?

\- Impossible, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une plante rare. Harry, ce qui est important, c'est l'orchidée en elle même. Son nom.

\- Comment ça ? Hermione, viens en au fait.

\- Dendrobium draconis[1]

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils.

\- Draconis ? Drago ? Mais...

Le jeune homme se figea un bref instant avant de partir en courant, hurlant un remerciement à une Hermione stupéfaite.

A peine sorti du Ministère, il transplana pour atterrir devant l'appartement de Drago. D'un sort, il déverrouilla la porte et entra pour la première fois dans l'appartement de son collègue.

Lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur, son souffle se coupa et il ferma les yeux. Puis, il envoya un patronus au Ministère avant d'entrer.

Le domicile de Malefoy avait été saccagé. Il y avait des traces de luttes et les marques noires sur les murs indiquaient qu'il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Ses collègues arrivèrent rapidement, suivi d'un Robards inquiet.

\- Harry ?

\- Il a été enlevé, chef. Le réseau de potion. Je pense qu'ils l'obligent à ...

Robards pressa l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. On prend la relève.

\- Non. Je vais le retrouver.

\- Comment ?

\- Lucius...

Robards le regarda partir avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Harry transplana rapidement pour Azkaban.

Avec une rapidité exemplaire, il fut conduit à la cellule de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Potter - grinça-t-il en se reculant dans la cellule

\- Lucius...

L'homme grimaça.

\- Votre fils a été enlevé.

Le sursaut fut léger mais il n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé d'Harry. Il se sentit soulagé de voir que l'homme, malgré ses crimes, avait quand même un peu d'inquiétude pour son fils même s'il l'avait déclaré traître.

\- Votre fils a été enlevé par vos amis. Ceux qui ont réussi à fuir.

Lucius leva la tête brusquement, soudain plus pâle.

\- Il est...

\- mort ? Non. Ils ont besoin de lui. Ils l'obligent à brasser des potions.

L'homme vacilla un instant.

\- Nott et Parkinson.

\- Pansy ?

\- Son père.

Harry hocha la tête supposant qu'il s'agissait de Nott Sénior également.

\- Où puis-je les trouver ?

\- Manoir Nott. Il a une cave sous la maison aménagée. Il peut s'y cacher des mois.

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Au moment où il quittait la cellule, Lucius reprit la parole.

\- Potter... Sauvez-le.

 

Il décida de partir sur le champ pour le manoir Nott. Il envoya un mot à Hermione pour lui indiquer ce qu'il avait découvert et où il se rendait, au cas où les choses tournent mal.

Mais il pensait qu'il avait bien plus de chances de sauver Malefoy en étant seul qu'en débarquant avec un groupe d'aurors.

Le manoir semblait désert et à l'abandon. Sans les indications de Lucius, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de chercher à cet endroit.

Il se concentra pour trouver des traces de passages et ses efforts furent récompensés quelques minutes plus tard quand il nota des marques dans l'herbe.

Quelqu'un était passé à cet endroit en prenant bien soin de casser toutes les herbes folles qui avaient envahi le jardin.

"Malefoy" pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Il suivit les traces avec prudence jusqu'à trouver une trappe dissimulée. Il la souleva avec prudence et se glissa dans le souterrain sombre.

Il progressa dans le noir, de peur d'attirer l'attention s'il utilisait un Lumos. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir eu sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui.

Au bout d'un long moment à progresser silencieusement dans le noir, il entendit des voix et se jeta un sort de Désillusion. Il avança pour tomber sur une grande pièce taillée dans la roche.

Il repéra deux hommes qu'il supposa être Nott Senior et Parkinson. Un peu à l'écart, il vit son coéquipier enchaîné au mur, tête penchée.

Il dut refréner son envie de se précipiter tête baissée en voyant les blessures qu'il avait. Au lieu de ça, il fit le tour de la pièce lentement, dos au mur, sans quitter les hommes du regard.

Il loua sa chance de n'avoir affaire qu'à ces deux hommes et non pas à toute une équipe. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de Malefoy, il jeta un sort pour le libérer de ses chaînes. Le blond sursauta et leva péniblement la tête regardant autour de lui.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour repérer l'endroit où se tenait Harry et il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers ses geôliers.

Harry repéra la baguette de Malefoy un peu à l'écart, à côté des deux hommes. Il lança un Accio et attrapa adroitement la baguette.

Il la remit à Malefoy et lui fit signe de lancer un Stupefix en même temps que lui.

Les deux sorts fusèrent, immobilisant Nott et Parkison, sans que ces derniers ne comprennent ce qui venait de se passer. Harry aida Malefoy à se lever et l'aida à marcher vers la sortie.

\- Potter ? Où sont les renforts ?

\- C'est moi les renforts.

Le regard stupéfait puis furieux de Malefoy le fit rire. Il jeta au passage un Incarcerem aux deux criminels et conduisit Malefoy à l'extérieur.

Ils étaient à peine sortis à l'extérieur qu'un groupe d'aurors menés par Robards débarquèrent.

\- Potter ! Vous êtes cinglés ! Vous auriez du nous attendre !

Harry haussa les épaules sans répondre, se contentant de soutenir son coéquipier.

\- Potter ? Tu comptes le laisser hurler ?

\- Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Tu as besoin d'un médicomage, Malefoy...

Le blond ricana.

\- Tu as conscience qu'à nous deux on va le rendre dingue ?

Harry le regarda d'un air innocent et sourit.

\- Et alors ?

 

[1] Source Wikipédia


	5. Commerce de Magie noire

Drago Malefoy avait eu beaucoup de rêves dans sa vie, beaucoup d'espoirs, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir un jour Auror. Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'il serait un jour le coéquipier du célèbre Harry Potter, et qu'il l'apprécierait.

Pire encore, il l'appréciait, il aimait travailler avec lui et il avait totalement confiance en lui.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé lors d'une mission avait grandement joué. Ou plus exactement, il s'était d'autant plus attaché au Survivant.

Mais s'il voulait être honnête, il avait confiance en Harry depuis le premier jour de leur collaboration. Depuis que cet idiot s'était jeté tête première face au danger remettant sa vie entre ses mains.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour parler de leurs sentiments tous les deux. Mais c'était implicite qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance pour se couvrir l'un et l'autre.

Drago était devenu Auror un peu par obligation. Après son procès, il avait voulu prouver qu'il n'était pas le Mangemort que tout le monde imaginait. Il avait supporté les brimades pendant sa formation en serrant les dents, se répétant qu'il leur prouverait à tous qu'ils avaient torts.

Quand il avait été convoqué pour son affectation, il s'était rendu compte que Gawain Robards ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Un bref instant, il avait caressé l'idée d'abandonner... Mais il s'était rebellé de toutes ses forces.

Quand l'homme avait décidé de le mettre en équipe avec Potter, il avait hurlé intérieurement. Mais quand Robards les avait menacés de les mettre à la paperasse s'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, il avait senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il avait surpris des paris sur la durée de leur collaboration, et avait compris qu'il y avait un problème avec son nouvel équipier.

Découvrir que Potter était une fichue tête brûlée ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris. Il avait été en colère et il avait voulu se convaincre que c'était parce que l'idiot balafré était irresponsable... Mais il avait eu peur, vraiment peur lors de leur première mission.

Ils se hurlaient dessus, souvent. Ils s'insultaient parfois. Leurs collègues les évitaient et semblaient penser qu'ils allaient finir par s'entretuer. Mais ils fonctionnaient comme ça tous les deux. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça.

Au final, ils en arrivaient à s'apprécier. Ils étaient habitués l'un à l'autre maintenant. Ils étaient coéquipiers depuis quelques mois et Drago savait qu'il ne voulait travailler avec personne d'autre. De la même manière, Potter avait refusé de travailler avec un autre auror pendant son absence après son kidnapping.

Ils avaient été ennemis à Poudlard, ils s'étaient battus sans se faire de cadeaux. Aujourd'hui, Drago confiait sa vie à Potter et Potter lui confiait sa vie. Le grand Harry Potter, l'élu, le Sauveur avait confiance en lui, ancien Mangemort.

Il sourit lorsque l'objet de ses pensées entra dans le bureau un dossier à la main. Il se recula dans son siège et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Une nouvelle affaire, Potter ?

\- Ouep.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que le brun ne semblait pas décidé à développer sa réponse.

\- Mais encore ?

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- Trafic d'artefacts de magie noire.

Drago tendit la main et attrapa le dossier. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y avait très peu d'informations. Un informateur anonyme avait signalé avoir été témoin d'une transaction impliquant des artefacts liés à la magie noire et plus particulièrement au règne de terreur de Voldemort.

Une enquête avait été diligentée bien entendu, mais elle n'avait rien donné.

Forcément, comme à chaque fois que le nom de Voldemort apparaissait, le dossier atterrissait sur leur bureau...

\- Potter... C'est pas une affaire ça ! C'est à peine une rumeur.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Drago plissa les yeux en observant soigneusement son équipier. Il connaissait suffisamment Potter maintenant pour le prendre au sérieux quand il parlait d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fichu balafré attirait les ennuis comme un aimant.

Et justement, l'air étrangement distant et préoccupé de Potter lui indiquait qu'il y avait un élément qui n'était pas le dossier.

\- OK. Développe.

Harry sourit, amusé malgré lui par la complicité qu'ils avaient développé à travailler ensemble.

\- J'ai rendu une visite à la nouvelle boutique de Barjow et Beurk.

\- Seul ?

\- Voyons, Malefoy, je suis un grand garçon...

Drago soupira en secouant la tête. Il se demandait vraiment comment Potter avait pu survivre aussi longtemps en étant une telle tête brûlée.

\- Bien. Comme je te disais, j'ai rendu visite à Barjow et Beurk. Sous polynectar. Il semblerait qu'il y ait effectivement un énorme marché pour les... trucs en rapport avec Voldemort.

\- Potter... Il y a et il y aura toujours des dingues qui seront fascinés par ce genre de choses.

\- hum... Oui. Mais...

Drago se redressa aux aguets. Voir l'ancien Gryffondor mal à l'aise et essayant de détourner son attention était définitivement le signe qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Mais ?

\- Ma cicatrice... Elle me fait mal.

\- Qu...Quoi ?

\- Avant, quand ma cicatrice me faisait mal, c'était en rapport avec Voldemort.

Drago le regarda un instant, yeux ronds.

\- Mais il est mort ! Tu l'as bien tué non ?

\- Bien entendu qu'il est mort. Je suppose que c'est juste en rapport avec la magie noire. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a réellement une affaire. Tu as le droit de...

\- Laisse tomber Potter. Je te fais confiance.

Ignorant le regard émeraude stupéfait, il se replongea dans le dossier.

Il fallut aux deux enquêteurs près de deux semaines avant de trouver leur première preuve. Ils étaient revenus à plusieurs reprises dans la boutique sombre qui avait repris du service après l'arrestation de Goyle.

Leur dernière visite, Harry était à peine entré qu'il gémit sourdement en portant une main à son front.

Le propriétaire, Barjow, Beurk ou un de leurs descendants - Drago n'avait jamais réussi à les différencier - s'avança avec un sourire mielleux. Quand il reconnut Harry Potter, il se rembrunit et perdit toute sa politesse obséquieuse.

\- Messieurs ?

Drago eut un sourire froid.

\- Nous voudrions voir vos objets en rapport avec la magie noire.

\- Ce magasin est respectable.

Harry ricana. La boutique crasseuse pouvait être qualifiée de bien des façons mais certainement pas de boutique respectable.

Harry commença à inspecter la marchandise présente dans le magasin tandis qu'il entendait Drago interroger le propriétaire. Son coéquipier parlait d'une voix traînante, ce ton particulièrement exaspérant qu'il prenait quand il espérait faire craquer son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un présentoir exposant des dagues quand il entendit un cri.

\- Potter, baisse toi !

Il ne se posa aucune question, et obéit aveuglément à son coéquipier. Un sort le frôla mais, grâce à ses réflexes et à sa confiance aveugle en Malefoy, le manqua.

Quand il se redressa, Malefoy tenait en respect le propriétaire de la boutique. Harry envoya un Patronus au Ministère pour avoir des renforts et récupéra les dagues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la boutique grouillait d'Aurors.

Harry et Drago se penchèrent sur les dagues qui avaient attiré l'attention du brun. Au milieu des couteaux, une dague retint leur attention. Noire et brillante, elle était gravée de symboles étranges et son manche était décorés de gravures de serpents.

\- C'est clairement un truc pas net.

\- Brillante déduction Potter. Et tu te bases sur... ?

\- La réaction de ton nouvel ami ? L'aspect louche de ce truc ? Mon instinct ? Choisi ce qui te plaît le plus.

Ils quittèrent la boutique en se chamaillant sous le regard blasé de leurs collègues.

Après la découverte de la dague, les rumeurs de trafic disparurent complètement. Cependant, loin de se décourager, Harry et Drago continuèrent leurs recherches.

Au fur et à mesure que l'enquête piétinait, l'humeur d'Harry s'assombrissait. Les disputes avec Drago devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes.

Robards en était arrivé au point de s'arracher les cheveux, ne sachant pas s'il devait les séparer ou au contraire les laisser s'entretuer pour avoir la paix.

Le Ministre de la Magie débarquait régulièrement dans son service pour exiger des explications sur ce qui ce passait.

Hermione avait été envoyée pour tenter d'amadouer Harry. Le résultat en avait été une dispute mémorable entre les trois anciens camarades de Poudlard, au point de faire trembler le Ministère. Certains avaient juré que le monde moldu avait entendu des échos de la dispute.

C'est une Hermione folle de rage qui avait ensuite débarqué dans le bureau du Ministre, lui jurant qu'il pouvait la virer mais que plus jamais elle n'irait jouer les messagers pour lui.

Aussi, lorsque Harry et Drago partirent en mission brusquement et que le Ministère retrouva son calme, tout le monde souffla durant l'accalmie.

Harry et Drago étaient partis perquisitionner le domicile des McNair. Walden McNair, qui avait été le bourreau du Ministère, avait été envoyé à Azkaban après la bataille de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas de famille en vie, aussi ses biens étaient restés en l'état.

C'était le nom qui était ressorti des registres de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, et ils avaient trouvé la coïncidence troublante, suffisamment pour qu'ils prennent la peine d'inspecter l'endroit.

En entrant de le Manoir, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était que l'endroit était lugubre.

Puis, Drago nota un fait étrange.

\- Potter ? Tu remarques que l'endroit est...

\- Propre ? Oui. Un peu trop.

Baguettes sorties, ils progressèrent en silence, dos à dos, se couvrant mutuellement.

Le rez-de-chaussée et les étages du Manoir étaient déserts, tout en montrant des traces d'occupation. Cependant, les squatteurs n'étaient plus présents et ne semblaient pas avoir laissé la moindre trace pouvant les identifier.

Drago attrapa le poignet de son équipier et l'attira à l'écart. Il lui montra un escalier qui descendait et Harry comprit immédiatement que le Manoir McNair - comme la plupart des autres maisons appartenant à des sang purs - possédait des cachots.

Les deux hommes descendirent silencieusement, jusqu'à arriver dans un réseau de souterrain. L'endroit était sinistre.

Une faible lueur tremblotante prouvait une présence humaine, ou tout du moins un éclairage à la bougie. Un seul regard leur suffit pour se comprendre et se mettre en marche.

Harry dût se mordre la langue pour étouffer un gémissement, gêné par la douleur que sa cicatrice lui causait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une pièce creusée dans la roche composant le sous-sol.

Quelques bougies éclairaient chichement une silhouette. La personne leur tournait le dos et semblait être en train de lire. Drago montra du doigt une table dans un coin couverte d'objets pour le moins suspects. Dagues, médaillons, coupes et autres bric-à-brac.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un sort fusa et Harry poussa Drago hors de la trajectoire in extremis. A eux deux, ils eurent vite fait de stopper les deux trafiquants.

Une fois les deux hommes ligotés, Harry examina les objets et grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait de possessions d'anciens Mangemorts. Certains avaient probablement appartenu à Voldemort lui même.

Une fois encore, un Patronus fit venir leurs collègues.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Ministère, heureux d'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

Les deux hommes n'étaient que deux sorciers malhonnêtes ayant subitement eut l'idée de vendre des objets de "collection". Même si Voldemort était mort et que son règne de terreur était terminé, il existait un marché parallèle. Certains sorciers trouvaient "chic" de détenir des objets de celui qui fut le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald. Aussitôt, les deux idiots avaient commencé à fouiller les maisons de Mangemorts avérés pour alimenter leur petit commerce illégal.

La dague trouvée chez Barjow et Beurk avait été une de leurs idées pour se faire plus d'or. Ils avaient pensé qu'avec l'appui d'une boutique connue pour avoir des clients adeptes de Magie Noire, il pourraient plus facilement vendre tout ce qu'ils récupéraient.

Leur coup de filet leur valut les félicitations - à contre cœur - de Robards. Le Ministre de la Magie grommela un "Bien joué" d'un air maussade.

Harry puis Drago rendirent visite à Hermione avec leur plus beau sourire et des livres rares pour se faire pardonner et la jeune femme les fusilla du regard avant de leur promettre le pire si elle se retrouvait à nouveau mêlée à leurs disputes.

La tranquillité revint dans les couloirs du Ministère... Tout du moins jusqu'à la prochaine enquête des meilleurs Aurors que le département ait eu depuis des années.


End file.
